Color Coded
by xoGoFiGuREox
Summary: Nate learns that he's fallen back in love with his ex, after uncovering the mystery of his 'dream girl.' Smitchie, NxM, Jella, Nitchie. HmCr crossover
1. Chapter 1

**_Color Coded_**

Nathan Gray never thought he's keep something this big from his brothers-- especially when his secret started in lies. Nitchie Smitchie NxM Jella

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any other things mentioned. Any resemblance to any person living or dead is purely coincidental.**

**A/n: This is my first story after I deleted the others, so please read and review. I don't really mind critics and/or flames; but reviews will make me happy. so...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

aug 30: i'm beginning on editing before i post the fourth chapter. i've realized that at some point-- my story hasn't really gone that smoothly so i'm revamping- that and a friend told me it was going too fast and then suddenly too slow... so i give you the new and hopefully improved prologue.

i don't think they're gonna have wireless internet signal connection to every place they'll be going to-- a plot defect,i just recently noticed- i changed a few things...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue

_**GuitarC3n **__logging in..._

The computer monitor shook a little when the cute little bus, at this he scoffed, hit a bump. Where was she? It was midnight, she should've been online. The curly-haired boy glanced at his laptop again, deciding that he should just sleep; after all, the person he had been meaning to talk to wasn't there. Suddenly, his computer beeped, signaling a message.

_**MicMik **__online. Accept chat invitation?_

Yes. He smiled slightly when he saw a new window screen pop up. He had been talking to this _**MicMik**_ girl for weeks now, since the beginning of this summer tour when he found her email written on his old songbook. He had been very surprised to find that his past 14-year old self had written a girl's email address on his most-prized treasure. So, to satisfy his curiosity-- he looked her up.

_**MicMik: Hey, you there? Sorry, I was late tonight.**_

He chuckled, of course she would say sorry; it was just like her. He started typing on his keyboard, happily. He didn't know what happened, but since that fateful day he discovered her contact, this girl was on his mind 24/7. And it was such a feat. No one, at least not a girl he didn't even remember, would be able to captivate Nate Grey's mind; what with his fame, annoying brothers and his thousands of fans, it just couldn't be done. But now, here he was, just after his Connect 3 concert, talking to this girl when he was supposed to sleep.

_**GuitarC3n: No problem, how was school today?**_

_**MicMik: Just fine, guitarboy.**_

Nate's grin widened as he read her reply. Even after they've had corresponded for weeks, she was still shy of using his name; because she hadn't given him hers. She had resolved this by simply calling him _guitarboy_, instead of Nathan. Of course, he was careful of his identity, lest she should find out and be a fangirl. At this, he shuddered. He liked her just the way she was, not a fangirl she's bound to become when he revealed himself.

_**Ping...**_

_**MicMik: Are you too tired to talk? Because you don't seem to responsive today.**_

_**Ping...**_

_**MicMik: Hey, are you asleep? Stupid question. I guess, goodbye.**_

He reacted at this, no- he didn't want her to log off yet. He needed to talk to her, now, pronto. But I guess he was too late.

_**MicMik **__signed out._

Nate sighed, running a hand through his hair before closing his laptop. He really needed to get her phone number. soon.Because, who knows, maybe a few weeks later, the Connect 3 caravan will be going to places where there's no wireless internet signal. And he really needed peace of mind, **_who is she? what is she to me?_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michelle stared at her computer screen, wondering why she had logged off so abruptly. But then, her best friend didn't know she was using her email; granted, that they made this account together, but she had her own personal one, Kayla, however, did not. She sighed, rubbing her eyes; her best friend had been so busy lately that she hadn't have time with her; but she understood, of course, being a public figure can be too hard. And besides, she owes her too much. So if her best friend was busy, it won't hurt her to just shut up and not complain.

At this, she closed her eyes; she knew too well of how busy stars can be; having experience it when she left Camp Rock 2 years ago. Now, she was eighteen and can't still get him out of her mind; and she can't even remember him, it's been too long ago. All she knew was that he was famous, and she'd been hurt so badly, by him.

She had long since moved out fro her parents' wing, opting to live where her best friend was. Hollywood, Los Angeles. She wasn't famous; just an always there plus-one, but hey, she didn't mind. The paparazzi doesn't mind her anyways, so life's going great. Even better when this _**GuitarC3n **_came to her life. He had her from hello.

_**GuitarC3n: Hey, I'm Nathan. I just randomly found your contact and wanted to say: Hi, do I know you?**_

Michelle can't seem to forget how silly he sounded... er, from what she'd read anyway. And she knew that definitely, she didn't know him... So maybe, her best friend did. But against her better judgement, she pretended, again...

_**MicMik: I don't know, you tell me.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/n: so that's it! Tell me what you think. Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Color Coded

Nate Grey knew that sooner or later, his brothers would find out, so why keep it a secret any longer? Specially when you desperately want to meet her. Nitchie Smitchie NxM Jella

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

**A/n: I left a cliffhanger this chapter... So.. moving on, thanks for the review.. It wasn't that many as I hoped.. but I'm not gonna force you to review just so I'd post the next chapter. Promise. So read and review this chapter too! I like hearing what people think. So any comments, criticisms are most welcome.On with the story!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edited: Oct 1:

There wasn't really much to edit this chapter... But Chapter 3's coming up!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter one

The tour bus, yet again, stopped. On what city, the band didn't know anymore. It seemed as if time on the bus became unending and repetitive: eat, sleep, perform. There wasn't anything to do; so even though he would be in full view of his brothers, and band mates, Nate logged in. They would respect his privacy, he decided. So he picked the far corner of the couch and opened his new grey macbook. Years ago he would've considered his songbook or his trusty guitar to be his most treasured item, but now, he found out that this laptop- that he bought from Shane's whining, i might add- topped his list. It wasn't because it was new and very high-tech. Heck, it could even be an old model and he would still adore it, simply because it was his only way of contact with her. His out of this world girl.

_**MicMik **__online: status, busy._

Nate sighed. So she was busy; if he didn't know better, he would have pestered her all day until she finally gave in and talked to him; but unfortunately, that didn't end so well before. And he wasn't about to try again. It was like she didn't even know him at that time...

_**MicMik**__ online: status, busy._

_**GuitarC3n: Hey! How're you?**_

_**MicMik: Busy, bug off.**_

_**GuitarC3n: Aww.. C'mon.**_

_**MicMik: Busy...**_

_**MicMik **__logged off.._

He was hurt; he had to admit, and it made him cranky for a week, but she did apologize.

_**MicMik: Hey, how's life?**_

_**GuitarC3n: So now you're NOT ignoring me.**_

_**MicMik: I'm sorry...**_

_**GuitarC3n: Well, you should be.**_

So, he had learned his lesson, but now there was nothing to do. So he whipped up his guitar and started toying around with some chords, unconsciously playing his brother's song. This of course, led his most annoying brother to raise a brow. After all, why was he singing _**I gotta find you **_from the countless songs he knew.

"Okay, what is happening?" His not-so bright elder brother asked, "Dude, that's Shane's song."

He shrugged. He was so hoping to meet the girl he was so hung up upon and the song kinda fit, you know. Except that he hadn't even heard her sing, or talk for that matter. It was a unanimous decision that both of them should remain in the dark regarding everything they are in real life. For Nate- so that he wouldn't lose the reality of this dream girl. For the said girl, he didn't know. He didn't even know if she really was a girl. Oh, he hoped she is. I wouldn't like dating a guy after all, he chuckled to himself.

"Nate." Shane said, aggravated, "That song's my song. Ask before you randomly sing it."

Jason grinned, "Oh! You're just mad because you didn't get to find her! The one you want to find!" Then he frowned, in a contemplative stance, "You even forgot to build my bird house because of it! You owe me!"

Both younger brothers had looks of disbelief plastered firmly in their faces. Jason was impossible. One minute, he can act mature; the next a complete idiot. And Shane just had to say it out loud. "You really are a dolt!"

Shane hadn't really changed from his bad boy image. Camp Rock did nothing to fix him, if anything, Nate decided, it broke him even more. With all the drama and the unfound mystery girl, Shane just grew more bipolar; but at least now, he acts as if he cares to the label, just to get them to change their sound. They did, thankfully; but still kept a tight leash on them, to make sure they didn't stray too far from what they thought would sell. But everyone content, at last. Shane wasn't being that much of a nuisance anymore and the label was happy in spending less. A win for everyone.

_**Ping.**_

_**MicMik: Hey. You're early.**_

All three members of the band looked towards the source of the loud beep. Nate's computer.

Of course, his brothers not being all nosey was a dream as Shane instantly began reading and replying to the message.

"Hey! Stop that!" But of course, big brothers ignore the youngest. And it was all he could do not to pout.

_**GuitarC3n: Hi. I am?**_

_**MicMik: Okay. Stop that. Sorry Nathan, for ignoring you earlier.**_

Nate smiled as he read her message. Nathan. Finally, she called him by his name.

"Okay, who's this and how does she know you?" Jason seemed genuinely confused... and worried. I mean, the girl could probably be a stalker or something... Creepy.

"She's cool." He assured him, smiling, "Now, both of you stop bugging me. And do something like," He turned to Shane, "Fixing your hair," turning to Jason, he added, "And thinking of birds."

His elder brother grinned and gathered both into a big bear hug, "Aww.. I miss this. You two grow up so fast!"

At this, Shane snorted. But he dragged his dumb brother away anyway, silently vowing to discover what Nate was hiding soon.

_**Ping**_

_**MicMik: Are you there. Or spaced out again?**_

Nate grinned to himself before typing away.

_**GuitarC3n: I don't know, what do you think?**_

_**MicMik: Touche. You're even more arrogant than I remember you being.**_

He frowned. He was arrogant, no, Shane is. Not him, never him; and so without thinking, he revealed one more thing about himself that could lead to the most shocking discovery.

_**GuitarC3n: Are you sure you aren't talking about my brother. Because as far as I know, he is the arrogant one.**_

_**MicMik: You have a brother?**_

Nate hissed, I am so screwed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She laughed silently as she sipped her lemonade. Hanging out with her best friend really did drain the stress she had since her confrontation with her biggest rival pop star. And she was glad she asked her to move in with her. I mean, since Mitchie's the only one who still think I'm not a ... um... female dog? She smirked slightly, it wasn't that she really was bad and had rotten attitude. It was because, he forgot her and asked that pop star diva out without even second thought for her. So who better to take it out on than said pop star diva?

"Hey, Mitch, there's a party today; no alcohol, I promise."

My best friend, Michelle "Mitchie" Torres had stuck with me through it all, the girl mused. She watched as she typed quickly on her newly gifted laptop- a plus of being a plus-one, in hard concentration. As she thought about it, Mitchie does seem to be spending so much time with the computer lately.

"Mitch?"

"Ya?!" She looked up from the metallic laptop she was so eagerly typing on earlier.

"Are you coming?"

"Sure." Mitchie tilted her head as she squinted at her best friend, "Is she gonna be there?"

She frowned. Of course her best friend would notice, she always does. "Huh?! What are you talking about?"

Mitchie frowned. "I mean it! _**Mikayla**_"

"Ya, of course... When is she lost in the scene?"

"Never."

"Exactly.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/n: Hopefully you didn't see that coming. Yes, it is Mikayla from HM. Because I don't want to have to describe a new character. Review please, it'll make my day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Color Coded

_Shane didn't know why, but his brother was hiding something and he's gonna find out what it is, even if he has to use this MicMik girl and get involved. Nitchie Smitchie NxM Jella_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_A/n: Hey! This is the second chapter; it's a bit short and relatively uneventful, but anyways, please read and review. I'd like to thank you guys for the reviews. I'm really happy, but anyway, on with the story. Please read note at the end of chapter. It will explain some things I have not clarified._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter two

Shane sneaked a look at his surroundings before opening Nate's laptop. What was the girl's contact? MicaMike? He had to make sure; so here he was snooping around on his innocent little brothers files. _**Bingo. MicMik.**_ Watch your back little brother, cause I'm gonna find out what you're up to, he smirked to himself. He looked at the wall clock hanging on one side of the bus. **10 p.m.** It wasn't too late, he decided, to send the girl an introduction.

He went back to the cabins and took his own computer out.

_**BoyWonder **__logging in..._

**Add request, **_**MicMik **__pending..._

As if on cue, a new window appeared on his screen.

_**MicMik: Okay, who the hell are you and what do you want from me?**_

_**BoyWonder: I'm a boy wonder, if that's what you're asking.**_

_**MicMik:Arrogant much?**_

_**MicMik **__logging off._

Boy, was she interesting.

**Shane Grey is gonna have fun toying with his brother's toy...**

_**BoyWonder: I'll be waiting.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikayla sighed, closing her computer. The internet surely had a lot of freaks these days. I should warn Mitchie, she decides, after all her best friend did seem particularly addicted to chatting these days. Speaking of which, where is Mitchie? It would be time to head out soon.

"Michelle, dear?" she mocked, "Darling, we need to leave soon!"

Her best friend stepped out of her room, dressed in a black polo shirt and jeans-- typical plus-one apparel. And it made her sigh.

"Mitchie, we're going to a party." Kayla says, "C'mon, borrow some of mine."

She pouted, "But, I like this shirt."

"Mitchie. Change. Now."

Hey, it was for Mitchie's own good. After all she wouldn't want that pop star's posse to belittle her friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**GuitarC3n: I guess you're not there. Hey, I was wondering; when can I finally hear your voice?**_

_**Ping.**_

_**Ping.**_

_**GuitarC3n: So you're really not there. I'm surprised, talk to you later.**_

Nate frowned; the girl just becomes more and more elusive.

_**"Who are you really, MicMik?"**_

He threw his head on his folded hands, frustrated. Why doesn't he remember her, he could tell she used to be so important to him, so why?

Shane decided to come out of his hiding place just then. "Hey, pretty boy. We're going Cali tomorrow. We'd probably see the bird girl."

At this Nate smiled, "Be nice Shane! This girl's the only one who can tolerate bird talk. I'm glad you met her at camp."

"Me too." There was silence before, "Why were you singing my song?"

"Is it a problem." He grew defensive. His flirty brother must not find out about _**MicMik**_, who knows what would happen then. And besides, he knew her first, wow, that sounded immature. "Shane. Just stop it."

Older Grey grinned, "Hey, I'm not doing anything; just wondering if it's because of the _**girl.**_" He placed his arm around the younger brother, "So tell me, Natey-poo, what do you know about her? Like, what's her name, age and location? Anything."

Suspiciously, Nate removed is brother's arm from his shoulders, "Why do you want to know that?"

_**"She seems interesting." **_Shane shrugged, reattaching his clingy arm,_** "Very interesting. **_So?_**"**_

"Okay." Nate sighs, it was good to be able to tell someone anything. "I don't really know her name. I just found her address on my songbook. I don't really know much about her; except that she's around my age."

"Oh," he sounded disappointed, "Okay, then."

"Hold up guys, C'mere. " Jason's voice came from the bus's living room area. "There's this huge party at Circles tonight."

_**"It seemed that teen pop-stars Mikayla and Hannah really are in a huge feud. Despite the sweet girl best friend acts, we really could feel the tension in the room, especially when Jake Ryan asked Mikayla to dance. This is Cindy, Live from Circles, Los Angeles."**_

"Too bad we missed the party," Jason mused, " Those girls looked familiar though."

"Of course." Shane snorted, "Hannah Montana and Mikayla, who wouldn't know them?!"

"True, true." eldest says thoughtfully, "Plus, I think Natey dated the blond."

"I did?!"

_**"You did."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is Mikayla. And you're watching E!" the curly haired girl winked at the camera before leaving the red carpet with her ever faithful bestie.

Cameras followed their every move until they reached the limo. And then, the lights, and screams died down.

"She really had it coming." Kayla started before Mitchie even had scolded her.

"Fine," she was easily defeated. "Recording tomorrow. 2 p.m. I think."

"You, my dear, are coming with me."

"Why is that?"

"There's no one else to sing as my 'True Friend' "

Mitchie smiled, Mikayla can be overly dramatic sometimes, but she really is someone who cares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_A/n: So first things first._**

**_1) Circles is a fictional bar in Los Angeles._**

**_2) On chapter one and this chapter, I've mentioned MIKAYLA- played by Selena Gomez in Hannah Montana- she's gonna be playing a huge role in this so I guess it's safe to say this is a cross-over._**

**_3) I've also mentioned some Hannah Montana characters in this chapter. But no, only MIKAYLA will be seen regularly. I might make a few scenes in which MILEY STEWART will be shown and it might imply that she's less then nice... But aside from that none. She's insignificant, sort of._**

**_And to clarify: I don't hate Miley... I used her as an evil background character on this one because I have to- well actually, I don't, but you get the point. So before I start filling the page up with my rambling please review... Pretty pretty please._**


	4. Chapter 4

Color Coded

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, characters and songs are credited to their respective owners.

A/n: So this is chapter 3, I may go back and edit (again) but this is it for now. Watch out for a new story... And check out my other stories too.. Enjoy. Oh, and before I forget. Yes, it was Mikayla who talked to Shane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason knows his brothers are up to no good. But what can he do? Oh well, at least they're stopping by to see his best friend in California

"Yes," A lone voice said over the phone, "Who is it?"

"Hey Ella, it's Jase." The sound carried over the receiver faintly, "We're visiting soon, that okay?"

The girl, Ella, shrieked. Clutching the phone closer to her, she jump up and down her room. "Really... really, really?"

On the other side, Jason nodded, then realizing she couldn't see him, he said aloud, "I'm nodding."

"I know!" The girl giggled, "Silly, silly... How long?"

"Two to three days."

"Great! We can build you a birdhouse then!" She sighed, "See you soon Jase. Like TC okay?"

"Okay."

She hung up. And ran around her room, checking her wardrobe and stuff. Her Jason was coming. He was coming to visit her. Okay, sure, he needed to go to California, probably L.A. for some business, but at least, he wanted to visit her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**MicMik **__logging in..._

_Offline messages. Read?_

Mikayla glanced at the computer screen. Offline messages? From who?

_**BoyWonder: I'll be waiting**_

Ah! The jerk, why did I talk to him again, she shrugged before moving on to the next message.

_**GuitarC3n: I guess you're not there. Hey, I was wondering; when can I finally hear your voice?**_

_**Ping.**_

_**Ping.**_

_**GuitarC3n: So you're really not there. I'm surprised, talk to you later.**_

_GuitarC3n, _it sounded familiar. Like she knew it from somewhere. But she never recalled talking to him, or her either.

Probably Mitchie's, she concluded. But who is this guy?

_**MicMik: Talk?! Call me. **_

Hey, she was gonna get to the bottom of this. Besides, friends share, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shane rolled his eyes. Agents were really a pain, even if they are a hundred miles away from you -- okay so maybe not that far, but it wasn't that near either. He held his sleek flat black phone away from his ears as much as possible, but keeping it near enough so he could hear what Tyler was saying.

He had to admit. Although, this was in some ways entertaining as it have been amusing; he was getting bored. He already knew all that Tyler would tell him. He opened his mouth to imitate it soundlessly as his agent droned on and on...

"Dude! That isn't funny!" Jason frowns, but from the mischievous twinkle in his eye, Shane could tell he was finding it a little funny too, "Show some respect!"

Shane snorted before he ignored his brother, opting to pay attention to his caller, "Yes, Tyler. We'll make as much guest appearances as we can without delaying the schedule."

He nodded and then continued in a bored voice. This time Jason joined him. "Yes. We would not be seen with any girl out in the public."

On the other side of the line, Tyler chuckled, "Actually, I think Connect 3 would benefit from all the Mikayla drama."

"What?!" Both brothers practically screamed.

"Relax" Tyler cooed, as if soothing a couple of freak out kids- which he was doing by the way, only it was a couple of adults. "It won't break the good boy image you three have going on. It will probably boost you up too. Because, frankly, you boys aren't getting any younger."

Both men froze, "We know. It's only a matter of time before we fade away." Of course they knew people will get tired of them sooner or later, specially now when two members of the band are in their 20s.

Tyler chuckled, "That's why we're here. _**Let's make some noise!**_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

A/n: So this chapter is a bit of a filler... But don't worry... GuitarC3n and MicMik are gonna hear each other, maybe next chapter? or the one after that... so tune in...


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: So this won't be the longest chapter. The story's getting near the start of the drama, and I really don't know how to cut it. Another filler chapter, but a juicy chapter is coming up soon.

And yeah, for shameless advertising, please check out my other stories. **What?**, **Red Flames**, and **Fairytales**. Who knows maybe you'll like them.

So anyway... enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Camp Rock and other trademark names belong to their respective owners.

**_Color Coded_**

Connect 3 isn't getting any younger and they're fading away from the spotlight. So the boys just have to do something about it.

_Chapter 4_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Make some noise? It didn't make sense. And that's exactly what Jason said. Why would Tyler want to make some noise. It isn't even New Year's, is it? "Shane, is it January one? Tyler wants to make some noise!"

Shane guessed that Tyler had slapped himself to recover from the shock of hearing the less than intelligent question.

"Just ride on the girl's fame. You know what I mean." Tyler scoffed, "See you, boys. Enjoy your time in L.A. Visit your girlfriends, or get one, whatever."

Nate chuckled, "That was interesting... Well, I'm gonna go..."

"He's gonna be talking to his pal, again." Shane complained, as far as they had talked online, this _**MicMik**_ girl was plain mean. Not at all the sweet girl his brother seemed so hung up upon.

"He's growing up." Jason said, some tears even escaping his eyes, "I'm gonna call Ella."

Shane chuckled, "Yes... Call Birdie Woman." He passed the table, noticing the slip of paper someone, probably Nate- it was on his usual place, left under a blue point pen."

Curiously, Shane peered at the paper. _**MicMik**_. Interesting. So, Natey knows her number now. He pulled his phone from his pocket and saved it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mitchie decided not to fiddle with the laptop. Mikayla's getting suspicious again. And that's bad. She sighed. The bestfriend is busy for a photoshoot, leaving her to herself, again.

Suddenly, her--Mikayla's-- phone rang. She had left her phone again.

"Hello?" She answered, getting butterflies. "Who's this?"

"_**MicMik**_, it's _**BoyWonder,"**_ the person on the other line greeted; he sounded so familiar. And Mitchie can't help but let the feeling of alarm fade. Somehow, she knew this person from somewhere.

"Hi, should I call you Boy?" She giggled. Boy did not suit his beautiful deep voice... So familiar... Who is he?

"I guess you could call me... Nate! Yeah!" Shane said.

Mitchie cradled the phone, "Yeah... Uhm... I'm... Kayla..."

"Nice to... hear you..." At this both teens laughed.

Ha, if only they knew the mess this would cause.

Mitchie eyed her laptop, Nathan would be on...

"Hey Nate. I got to go..."

Nate, she decided, was Kayla's, while Nathan...

_**MicMik **__signing in..._

_**MicMik: hey!**_

_**GuitarC3n: hi, I was just going to call you..**_

Mitchie froze. "Call me?" And to him, she voiced her concerns.

_**GuitarC3n: Yeah, I figured since you gave me your number.**_

"Ah, Kayla knows!" Mitchie groaned. I'm dead, after all Mikayla hated not knowing.

_**MicMik: It's better if you call me here...**_

_**GuitarC3n: Okay.. So... I'm visiting L.A. I figured you'd be close by... Can we meet?**_

Hurriedly, Mitchie closed the window and her computer. Oh no, Things were getting out of hand...

_**Ping...**_

_**GuitarC3n: I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking... I guess.. Bye then.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Shane slid down the bathroom wall. Something about this girl seemed so comforting to him; and she definitely wasn't the mean girl of the internet. Something was up.

And he had a feeling his brother was as much in the dark as he was. But no matter, he was going to find things out...

Starting with meeting the girl...

He smirked, wonder how she looks like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: So like it? Hate it? Let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mikayla, honey!" her manager, Leila called out, "Come here!"

She smiled, flinging back her hair, "Yeah, Lei?"

"Connect 3 is coming here tomorrow!" Leila practically squealed, acting like she was.... 15 years less the 35.... But she had always liked those boys, so...

Kayla shrugged, swallowing her dread, "Yeah, so? What's it gonna to for me? or Mitchie?" She cocked her head to the side, "Did you send her samples to the label; she's got talent Lei, and I want them out in the market where they belong."

Blond, responsible Leila nodded her head, "The label's looking through it, but don't expect much..." ANd she moved on to what she deemed more important matters. "Connect 3 may help you with your career! A collaboration!" She held her right hand in front of her, waving it slowing, "I can see it now! A sure-fire number one hit!"

But Mikayla wasn't about to budge, she could not afford to break down here, "What about Mitchie?" She tapped her feet against the marble tiled floor impatiently, "My best friend deserves this big break, probably as much as both of us hate Hannah Montana..."

At this, Leila solemnly nodded, "I'll see what I can do..."

Mikayla smirked, knowing she had just pushed the right buttons.

Hannah Montana almost destroyed Leila's budding talent.... her, and well, let's just say Leila's a bit more set on revenge. Oh who was she kidding? Hannah ripped her heart open.

_**No one can hate her more than me.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Is me texting you weird?_

_I keep getting these feelings that you're_

_not exactly pleased..._

_Nathan._

Of course Nathan had to be the persistent type. Because as soon as he sent the last IM to Mitchie, rather _**MicMik**_, he opted to pester her through the wonderful gift of SMS.

To tell the truth, Mitchie really didn't mind. Nathan remained the perfect gentleman and didn't ask to meet her in the last.... um... 30 or so messages he received. And against her will, she was actually a bit disappointed.

_No, not really?_

_So when are you getting here?_

_In LA, I mean._

So she probably shouldn't bring up the subject, but what can she do? She honestly wanted to meet this awesome guy. Who knows, maybe...

_A few hours from now..._

_Wanted to see me?_

_N_

Mitchie quickly drew her phone and replied. Hehe, the boy was getting these weird ideas already...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as his phone vibrated, Nate quickly opened the message. Man, was this girl interesting. Only a few days and she had him all wrapped up in the mere thought of her.

_You wish..._

A huge smile pasted itself on his face, quickly, he sent her a reply.

_So you haven't told me your name..._

And he decided that this was it. He was going to tell this random stranger who he is. He would, however, first wait for her name. He was pretty sure she was someone he knew.

_Why do you want to know_

_i'm nobody important._

Nathan smiled, now here was something you don't see everyday. Mom would love her, he thought, already fantasizing letting his mom meet this girl... Heh, how well would that turn out? e could just imagine everyone's reaction if they found out.

_Everybody's important._

Nate patiently waited for her reply. This girl was keeping him on his toes; he couldn't predict her next move. And he liked it, sometimes, it's a bit more fun too be in the dark.

The phone vibrated signaling another message and Nate eagerly opened it....

_Mikayla Rodreigez_

And he dropped the phone. No! It couldn't be. He couldn't have fallen back in love with his ex girlfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: After a long, long hiatus, I finally come back. I'm sorry I hadn't updated sooner; life just got so hectic for me. And, pretty soon, I wasn't all that interested in Camp ROck anymore; so, I took some time off and rediscovered exactly why I loved this movie! So this is the 5th chapter of color coded, enjoy. :)**

And hell, this time his brothers couldn't help him. They don't even know. And before now, he hadn't even had the slightest thought about her.

Of course, he knew she was a singer now, by the radio and television reports he had seen and heard, but before.... He thought that she would be so busy with her life and...

Oh no! Hannah! Nate slapped his cheek... Hannah.. the little blond that was source of his problems.

And for the first time in years, Nate took a trip down to memory lane, to the time where he had met his first love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"One day, I'm gonna be a star! And I'll have millions of fans!" 14-year old Kayla exclaimed, pumping her fist up in the air, "And you and Mitchie are gonna be beside me through it all right?"_

_Nate chuckled at his cute girlfriend, only 2 days old... "Of course princess, anything you want..."_

_The girl squealed, throwing her arms around him, "And you're gonna meet Mitchie too! And be best friends forever!"_

_"Of course.." He glanced down at her, "Hey, I'm going to practice with my brothers, wanna come?"_

_"But... I have to...." She pouted, "No... it's okay, have fun..."_

_Nate sweetly kissed her, "See you later..."_

Nate closed his eyes to the tears threatening to fall. How could he have been so stupid to have let his fame get in between them. He was just like Shane. He chuckled coldly, I guess we really are brothers...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikayla furiously rubbed on her running mascara, trying to clean her face. She should really just forget about him! She groaned, her eyes saddening as she looked at herself in the mirror...

Was she that repulsive that he forgot about her and actually cheated on her in national TV. And his brothers! Did they not know that they were still together, granted that he wasn't calling her, or even just texting her a few months beforehand. But they never really called it quits.

Probably because, she has no way to reach her. And he, he was too busy sucking on the blond's face.

Does he like blonds that much?

She slid down the floor, crying. How can he still have this effect on her.

_"Promise you won't forget me?" She smiled as she buried her face on his neck, "Promise? And you'll call and email and text, oh! And visit me as soon as you can."_

_He chuckled, "I promise Kayla..." He hugged her tightly, "I got your e-mail written down on my notes... I won't forget."_

_She pouted, "I don't see why you won't just give me yours... Or even just ask for my number!"_

_"I told you..." Nate laughed, "The label's gonna change everything. We're supposed to get big, and they don't want the... fans... invading in on our private lives..."_

_"I understand." She hugged him once more, "You're leaving me early... You won't be back to camp next year? "_

_Nate sadly smiled at her, "I'll try Kayla... But no matter what, you're always mine right?"_

_"Right..." She nodded happily._

She had been a fool. For months she had been waiting for just some sort of news. She had gone straight home after school for days on end just to check her email account, but nothing.

And then to make it worse! Best friend for life moved away. But at least she remained in contact, and now was back by her side.

Mikayla sighed, remembering herself being happy and proud when she saw Connect 3 launched for the first time. She thought after that he would contact her, but no...

Natey-poo fell in love with Hanney after doing a collaboration. And you know what? After silly little her cried for days, she went and bought the album...

And had been a fan, wanting... longing, never having...

And then there was Mitchie, hurt by the same set of brothers. Birds of the same feather really do flock together, huh?

But Mitchie's just lucky she can forget...


End file.
